Speeding Away From My Heart
by Smart Kira
Summary: My take on "Speed Metal" Jack wants to impress a girl and asks Bumblebee to help him, but does Arcee take it the wrong way and what will Jack do. Whoops Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Speeding Away From My Heart Chapter 1

Arcee was beyond worried she had no idea where Jack was, he wasn't even in the base. So she decided to ask Miko and Raf who were playing video games. As she walked by the upper level where Raf and Miko were on the couch playing video games. Bulkhead was watching them. She walked over to them and said "Have you guys seen Jack." That's when she seen Miko and Raf stiffen up and Bulkhead as well all with nervous looks on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Speeding Away From My Heart Chapter 2

He went racing with Bumblebee was Miko's answer. "He what!" Arcee replied Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf saw the angry look on Arcee's face. It looked like Arcee was going to take it out on them. "Did you know about this" Arcee asked Miko didn't say anything she just coward away then she said maybe. Arcee then looked at Raf who was cowarding into the corner of the couch "maybe a little" said Raf fearfully. Arcee finally looked at Bulkhead and raised an eyebrow at first he didn't say anything for two reasons one because he was scared at what Arcee would do to him. The other reason was he didn't want to"rat out" Jack. Arcee then stepped closer to Bulkhead that's when he finally said "maybe a little." Arcee was just about to ask the trio where Jack and Bumblebee were.


	3. Chapter 3

Speeding Away From My Heart Chapter 3

That's when they heard Bumblebee call the base for back up. As Bumblebee beeped back to the base who was chasing them. Raf understood him and stood up rather quickly and said "Your being chased by Knockout." Bee "Keep Jack safe" Arcee told him. Bee beeped a yes, as Miko, Raf, and Bulkhead watches Arcee leave the base they heard Arcee say "Wait until I get my hands on him." Meanwhile Jack got out of Bumblebee and then Bumblebee beeped to Jack. Jack in turn just shook his head and said "I may not understand you like Raf does, so can you honk once for Good News and twice for Bad News." Bumblebee honked once then Jack heard a loud rumbling of tires Jack looks down the darkened street, and saw Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Arcee. Jack was still standing next to Bumblebee when Arcee drove up to him and transformed with her hands on her hips. She tilted her head a little while looking at Jack with an angry look on her face. She then said to Jack "We need to talk" Jack replied "Not now Arcee." Then Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus Prime began fighting Knock out and Breakdown.


	4. Chapter 4

Speeding Away From My Heart 2 Chapter 4

Once back at the base, Arcee said to Jack "I want to talk to you outside now." As Jack watched her go, he said Arcee "Can I go and talk to Miko and Raf please." Arcee turned around and nodded, but she was still angry. Jack than ran quickly up the stairs to the upper landing. That's when he exploded "Why did you tell Arcee where I was and what I was doing." "It's not like we had a choice Arcee was mad" Miko replied. One way or another she was going to get the answer out of me, Raf, or Bulkhead. That's when Jack became really angry "You told Bulkhead too Miko" "How could you!" Raf for the most part stayed quiet that's when he said "Sorry Jack." Jack for the most part calm down and put his hand on Raf's shoulder and said "I know you won't rat me out" Raf, but Miko would "Hey" was all that Miko said. Before Jack stormed down the stairs to go outside and talk to Arcee.


	5. Chapter 5

Speeding Away From My Heart 2 Chapter 5

Arcee for the most part was looking up at the sky. Waiting for Jack, so they could have their "little chat for the stunt he just pulled." Didn't he care about any Deceptions coming after him, getting hurt, or even me worried about him Arcee thought. Then Arcee said out loud "maybe I even love him," love him uh "who do you love Arcee?." That's when Arcee turned around and noticed Jack standing behind her arms crossed and slightly smirking. Would he happen to be an Autobot or a human.


	6. Chapter 6

Speeding Away From My Heart 2 Chapter 6

"Jack we need to talk" Arcee replied. "But you didn't answer my question Arcee, Jack said do you love a Autobot or a human." A "human" Arcee replied aggravated. "Would that human be me?" Jack asked. "Yes" Arcee replied in defeat, "why" Jack asked her. Because I care about you, your well being and everything else. That's why when I couldn't find you at the base,I thought the Deceptions had you or worse you were dead. "Oh" was Jack's only answer. Anyway Jack "What were you doing racing Bumblebee behind my back." "Oh" Jack said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looked up at Arcee with a guilty look on his face. "I was trying to make myself cool and to impress Sierra." "I guess you don't love me anymore, Arcee" Jack said. That's when Arcee chuckled a little bit and shook her head. "Uh" said Jack, that's when Arcee said to Jack "I love you for who you are and what you do for others especially me." Arcee then continued you help me get over my grieve about the death of Cliffjumper and Tailgate and I thank you for that. "Hey Arcee" Jack said "yes Jack" Arcee replied. "Love ya" Jack said and smiling warmly. He then hugged Arcee's leg in response to him telling Arcee he loved her. "Jack" Arcee replied, Jack looked up to see Arcee smiling at him then she said "I Love you too, Jack" "Love ya too Arcee" was Jack's replied.


End file.
